


We can do it tomorrow

by taopu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nijikuro - Freeform, Rimming, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taopu/pseuds/taopu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble with Nijimura giving Kuroko a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can do it tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys,
> 
> Well, I started to write a drabble of my new OTP. Too bad it's rather rare but I'll write more about them in the future.  
> I hope you enjoy this, even if it's only a bit. Don't be afraid to point out any mistakes C:.  
> This drabble can be also found on my tumblr.
> 
> Love,  
> Taopu (*´w`*)

“N-Nijimura-san…” Kuroko gasped as another spark of pleasure hit his system, arching his back and pulling on those soft,black hair. His secret lover started to suck harder on his cock, swallowing the entire length and hummed contently.

Releasing Kuroko’s cock, Nijimura went lower and began to lick on the twitching entrance, making Kuroko moan loudly, the grip on his hair tightened but he welcomed that sting.

Seeing or rather hearing Kuroko like this made Nijimura a bit proud since it was always hard to see what Kuroko might be thinking with that expressionless face. However when they’re getting intimate, Nijimura was able to read him like an open book and for that he became more and more curious about that Kuroko, the Kuroko who showed emotions with all kind of different faces.

Anyway, while he rimmed the writhing man below him, his hand travelled to Kuroko’s cock and proceeded to pump it fast to the point where Kuroko trashed and moaned and just let everything out.

“Shuuzo-san, I can’t anymore!” As to proof his point, Kuroko thrusted his hips faster and faster. Meanwhile Nijimura tried to steady himself and replaced his hand with his mouth, taking his cock once again.

Sometimes in their wild nights, Kuroko would call him by his first name. Another little note which Nijimura took of because as far as he knew Kuroko didn’t call anyone else by their first name. The first time he did made Nijimura’s heart beat faster than ever and made him so happy that he devoured Kuroko and showed him how much he loved his lover.

Kuroko moaned louder and the pressure built up more and more until there was nowhere else to go. One arm covered his face while the other was still on Nijimura’s head and the blue haired man screamed as he climaxed, letting everything out. Nijimura continued to suck, swallowing everything Kuroko offered.

After his orgasm ended, Kuroko lied back on the bed as his body involuntariy twitched from the afterglow and panted heavily. He noticed the soft kisses on his hipbone,travelling higher to his stomach, to his chest, to his collar, to his neck….

Throughout he sighed softly, enjoying the feeling of the kisses and touches. A hand took his arm away, which went further to interlace with his hand. Opening his eyes, Kuroko watched at these silver eyes, full of tender and love. He couldn’t help but smile and realized that Nijimura’s face got closer and closer until their lips touched.

The kiss was wonderful. It wasn’t deep but passionate, nipping at each others lips, giving countless pecks and both of them sighed into their kiss. When they ended it, Nijimura lied beside Kuroko and put his arm around his waist to keep him close, drawing invisible circles on his hips.

Something was bugging Kuroko and after a moment he realized what it was.

“Nijimura-san, what about you?” Kuroko looked up at his ex-senpai who closed his eyes.

“What about me?”

“Don’t you want to get off?”

“Oh, that. Don’t worry.” A smile appeared on his lips and lowered his head to touch his forehead against Kuroko’s. “To be honest I’m tired and want to sleep. We can go all way tomorrow since it’s our day off.” He trailed off and then Kuroko could watch how Nijimura just fell asleep. Amused, he grabbed the blanket and covered the both of them, sleeping as well with the anticipation for the next day.


End file.
